ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Subdora
Subdora is a Merlinisapien thief who first appeared in Fight at the Museum. She, along with her boyfriend, Exo-Skull, works for Maltruant. Appearance Subdora is a purple Merlinisapien that has dark stripes on her back and tail, with similarly-colored markings on her head which gives the illusion of hair. She also has a ponytail looking scale on the back of her head. She wears white garments, beret and gloves. She has a black belt with six golden buckles and a white collar with one buckle. She has three toes, four fingers, purple lips and a birthmark on her cheek. She wears triple-lens glasses which hide her three eyes. The glasses are colored in three different ways; magenta, yellow and cyan. Personality Subdora is very free-spirited and obsessed with dancing. She also likes to over dramatize things. Sometimes she gets angry with her boyfriend, Exo-Skull, because of his manners, however this only makes her more passionate. History Subdora first appeared in Fight at the Museum, when Maltruant sent her and Exo-Skull back in time to get him an artifact, which was said to be the key to time. Using her abilities she easily managed to get the exhibited artifact but due to her dance moves she accidentally activated the alarms. She tried to run but Wildmutt and Spanner managed to scare her away. When she returned to their hideout, Subdora told Exo-Skull what happened. Later that day, at night she broke into the museum's highly protected room and tried to steal the artifact again. However, Ben accidentally spread cheese dust on her which unveiled her disguise. She was chased by Rook, Spanner and Ester, who managed to get the artifact back. Subdora once again returns to their hideout empty handed, which forces Exo-Skull to take charge of the situation. They returned to the museum and with Exo-Skull keeping Ben's team busy she managed to steal the mechanism her master wanted. They fled with an untraceable E Class smuggling ship to give their master what he wanted. In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1, Subdora and Exo-Skull rob an emporium, and are confronted by Ben and Ben 23. Though they manage to escape, the Bens follow them to the warehouse where Maltruant is hiding. During their second battle, Maltruant's chrono cog is activated, and they are all transported to Mad Ben's Dimension. A short while after, they battle with the Bens once more over Maltruant's key. Both Subdora and Exo-Skull are defeated by the Techno-Bubble and Clockwork, but are pulled away by Maltruant after he is reunited with his key. In Let's Do the Time War Again, Subdora and Exo-Skull attack Ben and Rook, keeping them busy while Eon steals a pair of Time Beast eggs. In Secret of Dos Santos, she is briefly seen when Maltruant's main spring is recovered. In The Most Dangerous Game Show, Subdora is one of the contestants made to compete for Ben's hand in marriage. In The End of an Era, she steals the Anihilaarg from Plumber Headquarters, freeing Dr. Animo to distract Max Tennyson. When the present day Ben and Rook are brought in to help, Whampire uses a Corruptura to control her, having her attack Exo-Skull. She and Exo-Skull are ultimately abandoned by Maltruant as he travels back to the beginning of the universe, and are most likely taken into custody. Powers and Abilities TEoaE (274).png|Camouflage FaM (202).png|Enhanced Agility FaM (51).png|Enhanced Flexibility FaM (181).png|Wall Scaling TEoaE (687).png|Sharp Claws TEoaE (692).png|Sharp Teeth TEoaE (655).png|Positron Blaster Subdora's most used power is the ability to blend with their surroundings. Subdora can climb walls with no apparent problems.Fight at the Museum Subdora is an extremely well trained hand to hand combatant fighting on par, even besting the likes of Rook. Ester has stated that "she is stronger than she looks". Subdora is highly agile and flexible, being capable of forming an S with her body. Subdora has sharp teeth and claws that can scratch and rip away Exo-Skull's armor.The End of an Era Subdora's differently colored eyes allow her to see other Merlinisapiens when they are invisible. Equipment Subdora is armed with a Positron Blaster, powerful enough to destroy a Polymorph's Anti-Gravity Projector.It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1 Weaknesses Although her powers give her all the potential to become a professional thief, Subdora's need for artistic expression and ballet often unveils her. While she is effectively invisible to species with traditional visual ability, Vulpimancers can detect Subdora without issue. While her clothes can blend into the surroundings as she does, Subdora's position can be given away if she is coated in a material such as paint or dust. Her camouflage is also useless if she is carrying something in her hands.Let's Do the Time War Again Like many other species, Subdora can be taken over by Corrupturas. The Positron Blaster may sometimes fire a blast more powerful than intended, knocking her off-balance. Due to her eyes, Subdora is unable to appear invisible to other Merlinisapiens. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse Season 7 *''Fight at the Museum'' (first appearance) *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1'' Season 8 *''Let's Do the Time War Again'' *''Secret of Dos Santos'' (cameo) *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' *''The End of an Era'' Etymology Subdora's name comes from "sub rosa", meaning something or someone carried out in secret. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Females Category:Female Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Time Travelers Category:Introduced in Omniverse Category:Future Characters